


Quit Playing Games with My Heart

by herbivorenthusiast



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 99z is my favorite, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, at least it’s fluff enough for me, nielwink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbivorenthusiast/pseuds/herbivorenthusiast
Summary: Jihoon got his heart broken and fixed in seven minutes.





	Quit Playing Games with My Heart

They call it seven minutes in heaven. Jihoon calls it seven minutes in _fucking_ hell.

 

The game has been a tradition in his college. Starting from his freshman era where every freshman is required to attend the event a few days after christmas, he gradually gets close with some fellow freshmen. Since he went to all-boys school since elementary school, he thought he would be awkward interacting with girls. Turns out his first few friends are girls: Doyeon and Yoojung, the crazy duo who attach at the hip, a kind-hearted girl named Sohye, and a very bubbly Yuqi from China. They were the one who approached clueless Jihoon and ever since that absurd encounter, they become close.

Being the only man isn’t bad unlike what most his male friends think. They think Jihoon is always a volunteer slave for the girls everytime they hang out and stuff. But Jihoon thanks lord his girl friends aren’t a bunch of brat. They are pretty wild and don’t really care about girly stuff like most of their friends do. Doyeon, despite being the captain of their college’s cheerleader team isn’t really lady-like. Together with her partner-in-crime, they are always the one who accidentally break something or become the reason behind why they get kicked out from the library. Yuqi is a social butterfly and a sole reason why Jihoon (and the other as well) gets to expand their social network. She is like a goddess of networking (according to Yoojung).

Among them, Jihoon is personally close to Sohye. Sohye is a fourdimensional kind of girl and looks serious for someone who doesn’t really know her but she’s a fun girl to be with. The girl is less crazy and very sweet, to the extent his mother even adores her and wishes she could exchange Jihoon with Sohye.

Back to the seven minutes thing.

In his defense, he has nothing against the tradition. In fact, Jihoon always joins when the group does it. It’s always five of them plus random people Yuqi brings or sometimes Doyeon’s cheerleader team. Yuqi says it’s hard to choose only a few because people always want to play with them and she wonders why. (“Jihoon is pretty, free, and single but never ready to mingle. That’s why!” Yoojung snickers).

It was their second year when Doyeon finally dated the last year student she always pined for. She was so happy and made the group gathered in her apartment—ordering pizza and chicken while lazing around just five of them.

It was all good until Doyeon dramatically gasped.

The tallest out of girls exclaimed they’re in red code because her dating meant Jihoon and Sohye were the only two single in the group. Yuqi was in a long distance relationship with her childhood friend and Yoojung always said she wasn’t relationship type of person since she’s contented enough with writing fanfiction about his idol (she’s a famous writer in her fandom along with Doyeon).

“We need to find them one,” Doyeon tapped her chin while thinking deeply (making Jihoon rolled his eyes because the latter didn’t even use her brain this hard to study). “So we can double triple date.”

“What is double triple?” Sohye looked utterly confused and Jihoon just sighed. Without explanation, he knew what Doyeon meant.

“She means quintuple.” Jihoon supplied. Yuqi facepalmed. Sohye was speechless. Yoojung was already on the floor, laughing at her friend’s stupidity.

 

 

 

*

 

The red code day also marks the day when Jihoon finally comes out. He expected his friends would be surprised and awkward, or worse, slowly drifted away from him. He doesn’t expect them to be so supportive, even the conservative Sohye who hugged him and told him she’s still going to love him because Jihoon is still Jihoon.

(He wanted to tear up but he managed to hold it back.)

That’s how Yuqi and Doyeon joined force to invite male only as participants for their annual tradition: seven minutes in heaven. They wished to find a perfect match for both Sohye and Jihoon. From the jocks to the brain of the group, they chose variety of men to ease the search, since both Jihoon and Sohye admitted they didn’t have any ideal type.

More like Jihoon didn’t have any ideal type because he already found one person who became his ideal type.

It’s Woojin, a man who was in the same class for several subjects with him. He’s shy but very kind. Despite being awkward with stranger, he always did his best to be helpful and that’s what Jihoon adored him the most. Jihoon also found out that Woojin’s only several months younger than Jihoon and lived a block away from his house (he... didn’t stalk him. It just.... okay never mind). Despite his secret crush on the younger, Jihoon never told anyone. Not even Sohye who even knew when was his first wet dream.

He kept his not so little crush to himself and thhat’s how the chaos ensued.

When the day finally came, Jihoon almost had a heart attack when he saw his cute crush was sitting next to Yoojung and casually chatting. The girls were there, chatting with each other except Yuqi who chatted with someone Jihoon didn’t recognize who.

It was awkward, he remembered it. Especially when he’s late and suddenly, all eyes were on him once Yoojung realized he’s standing there awkwardly and dragging him to seat between her and Sohye. Sohye found his hand, interlaced their fingers and Jihoon slowly caressed it when he realized how cold Sohye’s hand was.

He’s not the only one nervous. Today wasn’t his day only.

He tried his best to suppress a grin when he saw Woojin—who sat accross him—flashed a quick smile at him. He chose a simple nod as response and realized it made everything more awkward when he saw how awkward Woojin after that.

Noticed how much Jihoon explained the situation with the word ‘awkward’? That’s how awkward the situation really was.

The rules were simple: spin the bottle and those two chosen are locked in the walk in closet for seven minutes. Doyeon was excluded from the game and appointed herself as the judge—which was unnecessary but they let her be. She spinned the bottle and Jihoon was nausea.

The first one was Yoojung and a man Hyungseob. The latter pleaded Doyeon to restart the game because he didn’t want to go with Yoojung. Last year they’re also the chosen one and Hyungseob was quite traumatized because Yoojung forced him to explain about jacking off. For scientific purpose (re: her fanfic update).

Doyeon was laughing hysterically when she Hyungseob told her the reason but still firmly decided that rules were rules. No back down. With that, Hyungseob dejectedly comply and Jihoon swore he looked like a kicked puppy.

When seven minutes passed, the game continued. Hyungseob thankfully managed to get out with Yoojung without mentally-injured (courtesy of Doyeon’s vocabulary) and he looked happier than ever. When Jihoon nudged her to ask what happened there (he knew he shouldn’t do that but curious killed him even though he’s not a cat), Yoojung made a kissy face.

Jihoon was shuddered at the thought of Yoojung kissing someone.

The second time bottle was spinned, it’s almost pointed at Jihoon and he almost threw up because of that. Jihoon didn’t want to kiss anyone (butcoughwoojincough) but he didn’t have a heart to tell his girl friends because they were excited to find him a boyfriend.

But he DID want to throw up when the bottle stopped spinning and those two who would be locked were Sohye (who happened to be beside Jihoon) and Woojin.

Park Woojin.

His _motherfucking_ crush.

His heart sunk when he saw Doyeon dragged Woojin to the walk-in closet and how Yoojung winked at her and said something that made Jihoon felt nausea. Sohye looked uncomfortable and Jihoon felt bad for her.

“You can stay quiet there and not doing anything.” Jihoon whispered at her and tried to soothe her by patting her shoulder. “Just punch him if he does something inappropriate.”

But Jihoon knew really well Woojin wasn’t a douchebag. He was a warmhearted and full of manner man. Those became both blessing and cursing for Jihoon because he knew Sohye would be safe but also worried if Sohye would fall for him because he’s THAT good.

 _Please_ _don’t_ _let_ _them_ _fall_ for _each_ _other_.

When the session was over, Jihoon knew really well that seven minutes in heaven had turned into hell for him.

 

 

*

 

“Hi, Jihoon!”

Jihoon stops walking midway and turns around to see who just tapped his shoulder. His heart does a thing when Woojin’s snaggletooth appears right before his eyes. As a response, he gives him a thin smile and looks around in search of someone.

“Sohye isn’t here.” Jihoon finally responds. “I think you can find her in the library.”

“I’m not looking for her.” Woojin takes some books in Jihoon’s hand when he sees him struggling. “Why do you keep bringing books all by yourself? You can always ask for help.”

Jihoon muses. His brain automatically turns into a jukebox and the song from backstreet boys plays on repeat in his head.

 _Quit_ _playing_ _games_ _with_ _my_ _heart_. Jihoon singsongs in his head, in a very miserable tone. Backstreet Boys might reunite only to sue him if they ever listen to how Jihoon sings.

“I’m okay.” Jihoon fakes a smile when Woojin nudges him. “Books are fine.”

 _QUIT_ _PLAYING_ _GAMES_ _WITH_ _MY_ _FUCKING_ _HEART_ _YOU_ _JERKY_ -ASS _HEARTLESS_ _DOUCHEBAG_. After rearranging the song into a very sad song now Jihoon also changes the lyrics. Thanks to Woojin who just used his body to open the classroom’s door and let Jihoon enters first. Woojin’s kindness makes him feel two things: heartbroken and heart fluttering. At the same time.

It’s like the pieces of his heart flutter even though it’s scattered everywhere.

As if it’s not enough, Woojin sits beside him. He cutely says something gibberish when he puts down Jihoon’s books and taps both his own arms to thank them for doing the work.

It’s (cutely) weird. Jihoon thought.

A year has passed since seven minutes in heaven has officially turned into seven minutes in hell for Jihoon. The day when he witnessed Sohye’s contented smile and Woojin’s reddened cheeks is the day when Jihoon’s heart is broken in seven minutes.

On the not so bright side, ever since that incident happened, Woojin gets closer to him—thanks to Sohye because those two are even closer after coming out of the closet. The girls are undeniably happy upon seeing them. But Jihoon is still trying to be. He should be happy for Sohye but everytime they’re together, Jihoon feels like the whole world collapses on the top of his head.

He partly feels guilty for feeling happy everytime Sohye has classes and asks Jihoon to accompany Woojin for a while. He feels like cheating despite they’re not in a relationship. Yet. Although he doesn’t do anything much—playing game, walking around aimlessly with Woojin or waiting for Sohye in the small coffee shop nearby, those are enough to refrain himself from moving on from Woojin.

Jihoon decides he just needs to close his eyes and let the universe fucks him up. He just gives up on trying so hard to move on just a few months after the incident because no matter what happened, Woojin was dense. He kept pestering him and Sohye looked sad when Jihoon in his avoidance phase.

Jihoon doesn’t want to make Sohye sad at all costs. If one day Sohye asked him to sell his soul to satan, he would happily comply.

Because Sohye means the world to him.

 

 

*

 

Being in an unrequited love is hard, especially when you have no one to support you.

 

Jihoon realizes he can’t avoid both Sohye and Woojin to mend his broken heart. That’s why he tries different approach which he believes is less damaging for both parties.

Trying to open his heart for the new one.

Does Jihoon finally give up? Not really. Deep down, he still hopes Woojin and Sohye remains as a good friend and Woojin miraculously chooses him over Sohye. But Jihoon knows that’s plainly stupid. His feelings for Woojin aren’t that deep but not shallow enough to get over easily. His heart still turns somersaults everytime Woojin flashes his snaggletooth. He also feels like not only butterfly but bat, bird, any insects, pterodactyl, and whatever is that in his stomach everytime Woojin does a simple yet warm gesture towards him.

When Doyeon tells him there’s another senior—a friend of her boyfriend—finds Jihoon cute and asks Doyeon if he’s single, Doyeon begs Jihoon to go out with him for one date. She thinks it must be good for Jihoon to involve in a baby step relationship instead of forcing himself in a wild game like seven minutes in heaven.

That’s how Jihoon meets Kang Daniel.

If Woojin is shy, this man is the complete opposite. He’s confident but Jihoon likes it because his confidence isn’t too much so Jihoon doesn’t find him cocky. He’s handsome yet cute at the same time, albeit the word cute makes him pout. Cutely. He also laughs at everything Jihoon says, even at his lamest joke and that makes Jihoon slowly warms up to him and they get close sooner than he thought.

Being with Daniel makes Jihoon adds another song everytime he goes to karaoke to sing his heart out alone. Aside from keep playing game, he adds Katy Perry’s thinking of you, as soon as he realizes he’s been comparing Daniel and Woojin a lot.

Daniel is nice. He’s a good company and knows how to treat Jihoon properly. Jihoon always dreams a best friend like relationship rather than the romantic one. Daniel fits all the criteria in Jihoon’s dream but somehow, Jihoon still feels empty. Being around him makes him happy and he always waits for his text now and then. But there’s still something missing, something that the great Kang Daniel can’t do:

 

He doesn’t turn his stomach somersaults.

 

 

*

 

Another year passes and it’s already time of the year.

Jihoon doesn’t want to come. He thinks the girls will let him because they can see Jihoon has a company now despite there’s no label between them. But Jihoon forgets his girl friends are stubborn and they won’t accept a No.

That’s how he gets dragged there; the same place that always gives him headache and nightmare. The day when his heart got broken into pieces without anyone knows.

Jihoon sits beside Hyungseob—who still comes every year without absences despite the traumatizing experience with Yoojung. He chats with him and surprised to hear that he’s pining after Yoojung after the previous year.

(Jihoon stops him when the latter tells him what they did last year. He doesn’t want to hear anything like that.)

Sohye comes and the first thing she does is hugging him and telling him how much she misses him. Jihoon honestly misses her too, despite being in the same class almost in all subjects. But being around her means he needs to suffocate for a while because Sohye means Woojin. Two of them combined are making his healing time getting longer. He doesn’t really avoid them, because he’s preoccupied enough with Daniel’s presence.

(And no, they are not dating. _Yet_.)

When Jihoon says Sohye means Woojin, the said man enters the room. His eyes fixates on Jihoon so not knowing what to do, Jihoon just grins. The other is startled with sudden friendliness Jihoon offers so he mirrors the older.

And of course, they sit side by side.

Jihoon sighs. He hits his chest lightly, hoping the heaviness he feels will get better by doing that. But everytime his eyes lands on the other two, he feels sad again. As if his effort to mend his broken heart turns into nothing.

That’s how it dawns on him: his feeling gets deeper unknowingly.

And the feeling gets more complicated when the bottle, out of all people there, chooses him and Woojin.

This time, Sohye is the one who drags him along with Doyeon. Jihoon wants to reject, saying it would be awkward for Sohye but the girl just laughs and tells him nothing’s wrong with that. He is eventually shoved into the closet and the door is locked.

(Is that even necessary? He doesn’t remember about locking the door.)

Seven minutes. He can do this.

So, Jihoon sits at the corner. Hoping Woojin gets the message and doesn’t feel bad by not wanting to do anything funny with Jihoon. Seven minutes are long if he spends it without doing anything so he chooses to countdown in his head.

 _419_. _418_. _417_.

“Are you dating Daniel?”

“40—what?” Jihoon loses his count. The one he avoids doesn’t get the code. Woojin turns to him and looks at him with...,

 _Why_ _are_ _you_ _looking_ _so_ _sad_?

Jihoon’s breath hitches, especially when Woojin’s palms touch his jaw and now the younger is cupping Jihoon’s face.

“Woojin—“

“Are you dating Daniel?” He repeats. “We only have seven minutes, Jihoon. Make it fast.” Jihoon’s brain goes into autopilot mode when Woojin’s thumb moves very gently to touch his lips. Jihoon’s stomach, after a very long time, does a backward somersault as he catches Woojin’s gaze fixated on his own lips.

Jihoon freezes in his place. As if Woojin just charmed him by the way his fingers move gracefully in Jihoon’s skin and his deep voice resonates through his ears, head, and straight to his heart as well.

“No.”

“Good,” his face comes dangerously close to Jihoon. “Are you dating anyone?”

Jihoon lets out a very soft whisper. “No.”

Woojin’s lips ghosts on Jihoon’s and the slight touch is enough to make Jihoon dizzy. It feels like his feet on the ground but his soul flees to sky. The gap between them slowly fades away and when Woojin finally captures Jihoon’s lips, Jihoon closes his eyes and returns the kiss.

When Woojin deepens the kiss, Jihoon abruptly pulls away—panting. Rather than shy, Woojin is surprised to see how Jihoon looks horrified despite the great kiss they just shared.

“Jihoon? What’s wrong?”

Jihoon touches his lips. It still feels surreal and his mind is still hazy as if he just got drunk. He stares at Woojin and shakes his head.

“Woojin... You can’t do this. You are hurting Sohye.”

“What?”

“Me? What? Why?”

Jihoon turns his head to the door and listens to the commotion outside. He can listen to Doyeon who scolds Sohye (who just blew their cover by responding to Jihoon’s words) and how Yuqi says she’s going to shoo everyone away before dragging both Jihoon and Woojin out of the closet to solve the problem.

“Guys, just open the door. I know you guys are eavesdropping.” Jihoon gets up and knocks the door. There is a click sound when the door is unlocked before revealing four of his friends standing there sheepishly.

“Did you guys kiss?” Yoojung bravely asks Jihoon, succesfully earning a smack from both Yuqi and Doyeon.

“Wait, Jihoon—“

“Woojin, no.”

“I don’t understand,” Sohye stops Jihoon from running away by holding his arm. “Why did you say something about hurting me?”

Jihoon who is standing between Sohye and Woojin stares at both of them as if they just asked the most obvious question. He tries to look for hint or anything that shows if either Woojin or Sohye is joking but all he can see is confused Sohye and dejected Woojin.

“Because... he might or might not doing something that will ruin your relationship? I mean, why are you even here, Sohye? You’re not supposed to play this stupid game if you’ve got one already.”

Jihoon ignores the gasp from them when he said stupid game.

“What... relationship?” Now it’s Woojin who voices his thought. “Why would I ruin my relationship with Sohye? Will you stop befriending me if I date Jihoon? Are you not okay? I thought you tried to help me woo him?”

“No?? If I’m not okay why would I always find a reason to make both of you spend time together??”

“What?”

Three of them look at each other.

“Mhmm.. I believe there’s a miscommunication here.” Yuqi interrupts. “So, Jihoon, my smartest friend who happens to be the dumbest as well—stop right there don’t protest you dense human being, let me finish my words.”

Doyeon and Yoojung snickers and Jihoon makes a mental note to smack them later.

“Did you really think these two involve in any relationship?”

“Yes??” Jihoon raises his voice. “Can’t you see after they came out from the closet? They looked so happy even Woojin’s face was red and Sohye, have you ever seen her that happy aside from being with us?”

“Oh my god he is dumb.” Yoojung deadpanned.

“Jihoon,” Sohye sounds very amused. “Were you—no, are you jealous?”

Jihoon finds no words coming out from his mouth. His gaze naturally avoids Sohye’s curious eyes and that’s more than enough for Sohye.

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me!” Sohye breaks into laughter and soon followed by the other three, leaving Jihoon dumbfounded alone.

“Nah, nah, let the gays make things great again.” Doyeon claps her hands and grab both Yuqi and Yoojung’s arms, ready to leave. “Yo, stupid Parks. You guys like each other so go make out and woo-hoo there. Here is the key.” Doyeon throws the key to Woojin who is too embarassed to respond.

“Jihoon, listen. Woojin helped me once when i was pining over my ex. When we’re in this closet, he accidentally told me he likes you so I teased him until he becomes flushed. No, it’s not because we did something you silly.” Sohye tiptoes and pinches Jihoon’s cheek endearingly.

“Jihoon! Details! I need to update by weekend!” Yoojung (tries to) whispers but her voice is loud enough to be heard by the whole room.

When the girls leave, Jihoon stands still in his position. The air in the closet fill with awkwardsness and Jihoon tries his best to avoid Woojin’s gaze.

“Jihoon.”

Woojin doesn’t approach him this time. He stays there, looking at panicked Jihoon who leans his back against one of the closet and knocks his head by process.

(Woojin tries his best to stiffle the laughter.)

“I thought I was obvious enough with all things I’ve done to you. I’d rather go home after class because it’s tiring but staying until dark to wait for Sohye, now you know it’s just an excuse, is one thing I look forward to. I love helping you with those books. I like talking to you even though most of the time you refuse to look at me and it makes me sad because if I love your everything, I still heart your eyes the most. I always come earlier in the morning so we can walk together to class because you always look sleepy and very unaware with your surrounding.”

Jihoon finally looks at Woojin and the latter flashes him a smile.

“I won’t do anything if it’s just my friend.”

“I thought you were just an asshole,” Jihoon sighs and his honesty makes Woojin surprised. “I always wish you could stop playing with my heart because your kindness isn’t good for my heart. I always eat oatmeal before meeting you because I want my heart to be healthy despite always meeting you.”

Woojin gives him a loud, silly laugh after listening to Jihoon. He finds the whole story really amusing and adorable.

“Damn Park Jihoon, you look so adorable I want to cuddle the heck out of you.”

“You can’t go around calling a grown-ass man adorable, Park Woojin.” Jihoon isn’t amused. He lifts one of his brow and tries to look mad but Woojin doesn’t feel threatened at all.

“I don’t call any man adorable,” Woojin shrugs. “Except when I really like him.”

And that’s enough to get Jihoon flustered. His attempt to look mad fails miserably once he hears those words and gets even worsened when Woojin approaches him and traps him between his arms.

“I think I saw it something like this somewhere in the movie.” Jihoon gathers his courage to look Woojin in his eyes and that sends him goes into a stunned silence with a mouth slightly agape.

That is the first time Jihoon sees Woojin’s playful smirk and he feels like a whole zoo in town suddenly move into his stomach.

“And what did they do after something like this happens, Mr. moviegoer?”

“Do you want me to make an essay? Or a brief explanation? Or—“

“I’m more to the practice side,” Woojin laughs gleefully. “Show me.”

(And Jihoon has just broken the seven minutes tradition (by staying approximately for an hour) until his friends bang on the door and threaten to barge in if they don’t come out soon. He doesn’t care anymore about stupid seven minutes because the ugly hell has just turned into a bright and happy place called heaven.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write something like this at least once but not sure if it’s satisfying enough. Wanting a bit fluff before continuing to bask in angst and planning to make it as a drabble. But. Lol.


End file.
